Spécial Halloween : Pour une nuit pleine de frissons
by Liberty's stone
Summary: James, la vie a deux, le bonheur, bref, Lily a tout pour être heureuse, malgré un léger bémol, qu'elle aimerait régler au plus vite. Et quoi de mieux qu'un jolie costume d'Halloween pour ça ? Petit OS LEJP écrit pour le concours Halloween du blog de Mily Black. ATTENTION : Scène de sexe explicite !


**Petit Os écrit dans le cadre du concours Halloween organisé sur le blog de Mily Black (d'ailleurs pour les fans LEJP, allez faire un tour, vous allez adorer ! /)**

**ATTENTION**** ! CET OS COMPORTE DES ****SCÈNES DE SEXE EXPLICITES**** !**** (enfin une seule, mais c'est la tout l'intérêt de l'histoire. Donc âmes sensibles/jeunes, s'abstenir !)**

_**Spécial Halloween : Pour une nuit pleine de frissons…**_

Lily se promenait dans le Londres moldu depuis le début de l'après midi, pensive. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle et James étaient sortis de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui était la veille d'Halloween, fête sorcière par excellence. La joie et les rires des enfants fusaient de partout, les façades des magasins croulaient sous les décorations de sorcières aux nez crochus et aux cheveux crépis, de fausses citrouilles aussi grosses que les vraies que Hagrid cultivaient dans le potager de Poudlard et de chats noirs en carton accrochés dans tous les coins.

L'ambiance la mettait de bonne humeur, et elle se rappela tous les Halloweens qu'elle avait pu fêter. Ceux avec sa sœur, où elles se déguisaient et allaient frapper aux portes, qui furent remplacés, dès ses onze ans, par ceux, grandiose, de Poudlard, et enfin celui de l'an dernier, où, avec les Maraudeurs, ils avaient écumés les bars du Londres sorcier dans des costumes hideux. C'était sa fête préférée.

Un couple enlacé sur le bord du trottoir lui rappela malgré elle pourquoi elle s'était aujourd'hui exilée loin de l'appartement où elle vivait avec James depuis le début de l'été. James… L'insupportable garçon qui avait rendu chaque jour de sa scolarité… insupportable, tout du moins lorsqu'elle le voyait. Les demandes incessantes de sortir avec lui, et les refus qu'elle lui administrait chaque fois lui plombaient ses journées.

Puis, un jour, son regard sur lui avait changé. Et quelques mois après, elle acceptait de sortir avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui clouer le bec et avoir la paix, quand bien même leur relation n'aurait pas durée. Mais la vie étant parfois bien faite, elle avait finit par tomber amoureuse de lui et par se rendre compte que lui l'aimait depuis toujours (NDA : Oui c'est un peu rapide, je sais ^^). C'était au milieu de leur septième année, et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis.

Leur première année de faculté s'était écoulée, les avait rapprochés, et ils avaient emménagés récemment dans un appartement du Londres magique, continuant tous deux leurs études respectives avec brio. Ils avaient passé l'été dans un bonheur parfait.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, Lily ressentait un malaise entre eux. Une distance qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler. Elle s'en était véritablement rendu compte l'autre soir, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui d'une démarche langoureuse, dans l'idée de le séduire, et qu'il l'avait repoussé, prétextant trop de travail.

Oh, il l'aimait toujours, elle en était sure. Il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec elle, il la couvrait de milles attention et ils passaient en amoureux de très bons moments, mais voila…

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Outre le fait qu'elle ne se sentait plus désirer, son corps avait des besoins et des envies, et les rêves érotiques qu'elle faisait chaque nuit et qui la laissaient pantelante de désir inassouvi lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler son courage et à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de James, le soir, quand ils se couchaient. Elle avait trop peur de se faire rejeter.

Elle continua son chemin et son regard fut attiré par la devanture d'un magasin, quelque peu… différent des autres. « Spécial Halloween : Pour une nuit pleine de frissons » Elle détourna le regard, gênée, fit quelques pas, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains et en s'évertuant à ne pas trop réfléchir à l'idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête, elle entra dans la boutique. Une femme aux formes sulfureuse se tenait derrière le comptoir et lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle murmura un timide bonjour et s'enfonça parmi les rayonnages.

Les déguisements proposés ici n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux pour enfants, non. Certaines tenues la firent rougir – elle n'oserait jamais, et faisant demi-tour pour sortir du magasin, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la vendeuse.

- Je peux vous aider ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Euh… Je… Non, merci.

Lily la contourna et fit quelques pas.

- C'est la première fois, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais osé porter ce genre de tenue ?

A la surprise de Lily, qui s'était retournée, la femme avait un sourire compatissant, sincère.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir honte vous savez. Le sexe fait partie intégrante d'une relation amoureuse. Vouloir pimenter sa vie sexuelle n'a rien de gênant, tout le monde le fait à sa façon. De plus, il y a de grandes chances que cela fasse très plaisir à votre compagnon. Les hommes apprécient qu'on se fasse belle pour eux, et une grande partie de leur désir vient par la vue. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs certains ensembles ici vous iraient très bien.

Admettant que la femme avait raison, elle décida de se confier. Personne dans son entourage ne lui avait encore permis une occasion de parler de ses soucis, et la femme semblait vraiment… gentille, et désireuse de l'aider.

- C'est que… Je n'ai plus de vie sexuelle, en fait, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Un mois qu'il ne me touche plus, et qu'il me repousse.

Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler. L'idée que James ne veuille plus d'elle la rendait malade.

- Allons, ne vous en faites pas, nous allons trouver une solution, quelque chose qui vous ira bien. La femme s'était approchée, et avait posé sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

- Mais s'il se moquait de moi ? S'il me repoussait ce soir alors même que j'aurais tout fait pour être désirable ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution. Je devrais en parler avec lui.

- En seriez-vous seulement capable ? Je ne veux pas vous juger, je ne vous connais pas, mais – et excusez moi – vous me semblez de nature assez fragile. Serez-vous capable de lui parler d'un sujet aussi sensible pour vous sans laisser couler une seule larme ? Vous avez toutes les chances de faire demi-tour sans rien avoir tenté, tout comme vous vous apprêtez à le faire ici, et le problème ne sera pas réglé. Vous resterez à vous morfondre, à espérer qu'il vienne vers vous, sans aucune garantie. Ce n'est pas la solution, croyez moi. Prenez les choses en main, vous vous sentirez mieux, ne serait-ce que d'avoir essayé.

Lily pesa les paroles de la femme, et finit par acquiescer.

- D'accord, vous avez raison.

La femme sourit, satisfaite.

- Je vais vous y aider.

Une heure plus tard, Lily sortit du magasin, un sac sous le bras. Elle rougit rien que de penser à ce qu'il contenait. Elle avait été forcée d'admettre que le dernier costume que la vendeuse lui avait proposé lui allait très bien et mettait son corps et ses formes en valeur. Il la rendait sexy, et non vulgaire. Si avec ça James ne craquait pas, elle serait obligée de le violer.

Le temps était agréable, et bien qu'elle devait se préparer, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Elle s'assit sur un banc dans un parc et regarda autour d'elle, appréciant la tranquillité des lieux après la foule et le brouhaha des rues. Un instant, elle se demanda à quoi elle devait bien ressembler, assise là, seule, a ressasser ses inquiétudes de la soirée à venir.

Enfin, elle se leva. Le jour déclinait déjà. Elle rentra chez elle. James était sur le canapé, et lisait tranquillement. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu as acheté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en avisant le sac.

Elle hocha la tête, et il crut voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Là, elle se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide, se sécha d'un sort, puis s'empara de son matériel de maquillage. Elle ombra ses yeux de vert foncé et de doré ainsi que d'un trait d'eye liner et de mascara noir. Puis, elle sortit du sac le string de dentelle noir en toile d'araignée, avant de revêtir la robe près du corps qu'elle avait choisit. Plutôt simple, elle comportait deux types de tissus : De la dentelle identique à celle de son sous vêtement qui montrait tout ce qui était montrable, et du tissus qui couvrait sa poitrine, ses fesses et son pubis. La robe était asymétrique. Elle s'arrêtait sur sa hanche du coté gauche, et au début du mollet sur le coté droit (NDA : difficile de décrire ce genre de robe, je l'ai dessiné, si ça vous intéresse je peux scanner et la mettre sur le blog ). Elle était très belle et harmonieuse et, malgré la quantité indécente de dentelle, elle n'était pas vulgaire.

Elle enfila les bottines à talons qu'elle avait acheté avec, ainsi que le chapeau assortit, décoré de toiles d'araignée également. Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace, et, d'un sort, elle ondula en anglaise les vingt derniers centimètres de ses longs cheveux roux. Puis, satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

James était dans la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas prévus de sortir ce soir là, les trois autres maraudeurs ayant chacun de leur coté quelque chose de prévu. Ils passeraient donc la soirée d'Halloween tout les deux, en amoureux.

Un bruit sourd la fit se retourner. James se tenait devant elle, figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Le livre responsable du bruit se trouvait à ses pieds. Dissimulant un sourire, elle s'approcha et se pencha gracieusement pour récupérer le livre qu'elle alla déposer sur la table du salon.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- C'est bien toi ?

- Il semblerait… à moins que tu ne partages ton appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Avant, cela le rendait fou.

Elle le vit déglutir difficilement.

- Rassures moi… Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?

- Ce n'était pas prévu, non. Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard prédateur, et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Parce que je vais te faire l'amour comme un fou, toute la nuit.

Lily, bien qu'elle eu très envie de se laisser faire, car le programme lui plaisait énormément, ne se laissa pas démonter (NDA : C'est le cas de le dire, oui ;) ). Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le costume aurait un effet si immédiat, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour se venger du mois de tension sexuelle qu'elle avait vécu.

- Ah oui ? Encore faudrait-il que je le veuille.

- Oh mais tu le veux. Sinon tu n'aurais pas mis ce genre de chose. Tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse Lily. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça, dit-il en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle se dégagea vivement et retourna aux fourneaux.

- D'abord je fais à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Menteur.

- D'accord, je l'avoue, j'ai une terrible envie de te dévorer, toi.

Lily pâlit. A force de l'asticoter, elle allait finir par céder. Et c'était hors de question. Elle voulait au moins porter son costume plus d'une heure. Elle se mit à couper les tomates, bien décidée à faire abstraction de sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Des ses pouces, il dessina des ronds sur la peau de son ventre laissée nue par la dentelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Elle sentit le souffle de James dans son cou, et, d'une main, il repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule, dégageant sa nuque qu'il couvrit de baisers. Sa bouche dévia vers son oreille dont il mordilla tendrement le lobe. Puis, il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau fine de son cou, avant de la mordiller.

Lily respira difficilement, et continua sa besogne, en s'évertuant à ne pas s'abandonner aux délicieuses caresses que lui procurait le jeune homme. Devant son manque de réaction, James grogna de frustration et pressa son bassin contre les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle ne pu retenir un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la bosse dure que formait le sexe de James.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu me laissais indifférent ?

Soudain hargneuse à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister et le faire languir comme elle avait languit elle, elle répliqua sèchement :

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'impression que je t'intéressais ces derniers temps. On ne peut pas dire que tu m'as souvent fait l'amour.

Il allait répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu avais trop de travail. Pour sortir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, tu n'en avais pas !

Surpris, il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Il la regardait, stupéfait.

- Tu pensais… Que je ne te désirais plus ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Mon amour… Je t'ai toujours désiré ! Comment peux tu penser que… que je ne voulais plus de toi, et de ton corps ?

- Ca fait plus d'un mois James. Plus d'un moins que tu ne me touche plus. L'autre soir tu m'as même repoussé. Alors quoi ? Elle avait crié les derniers mots. Furieuse, elle se retourna et finit de couper les tomates avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer, pour faire cuire le riz. Un sanglot la secoua. Et, sans rien pouvoir faire pour contenir ses larmes, elle s'effondra en pleurs. Dans un sursaut d'humilité et de fierté, elle abandonna couteaux et casserole, et bousculant James qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle courut s'enfermer dans la chambre. Là, elle se jeta sur le lit et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

- Lily ! Laisse mon entrer ! James tambourinait à la porte. Il entendait les sanglots de la jeune femme et s'en voulait terriblement d'en être la cause, lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

- Lily ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi entrer !

Un « non » étouffé lui répondit.

- Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer cette porte ! Ouvre-moi !

Seul des sanglots lui répondirent. Il donna un violent coup d'épaule contre la porte qui ne bougea pas et saisit alors sa baguette. D'un sort, il fit voler la porte en éclat. Il aurait voulut utiliser une méthode un peu moins drastique, mais elle avait lancé un sort empêchant l'utilisation de l'Alohomora.

Il entra dans la chambre. La jeune femme était effondrée sur le lit et pleurait, incapable de retenir les sanglots presqu'hystériques qui lui échappaient, malgré la présence de James. Faisant fi de son corps si désirable, il s'allongea à ses cotés et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

- Ma chérie… Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du t'expliquer, te parler, au lieu de garder des secrets et de te faire souffrir. Ce mois à été le plus long de ma vie.

Il lui embrassa la nuque tendrement avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de son dos.

- Ma belle, pardonne moi. Viens, viens que je t'explique tout.

Les sanglots de Lily s'étaient calmés, et elle consentit à se tourner vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle cala son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa amoureusement le bras, les épaules, son dos encore, et lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il saisit son menton et releva délicatement son visage. Il sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Explique-moi, James, parce que je ne te comprends plus… et j'ai peur… et ça fait si mal…

- Amour, je t'ai toujours désiré. Peut-être encore plus ces derniers temps. Mais il y a dans ma famille une vieille tradition qui m'oblige à un mois d'abstinence, afin d'être sur que je pourrais combattre mes envies dans toutes occasions pour satisfaire les tiennes, quelle qu'elles soient. Si je réussis à tenir durant ce mois, je mérite alors de te demander d'être ma femme.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pardon ? Mais c'est stupide comme tradition ! Surtout dans notre cas, où cette abstinence forcée t'empêche de satisfaire mes envies !

- Je sais, ma belle. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela te pesait autant, sinon j'aurais fait fi des traditions, tu peux me croire… Seulement je voulais me montrer digne de toi selon les coutumes de ma famille. Je suis désolé ma Lily. L'autre jour quand tu t'es approché de moi, j'ai crut que je n'allais pas résister, mais j'y étais presque, tu comprends ! Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin du mois !

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout cela ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple ! Et j'aurais put te faciliter la tache !

- Parce que je voulais garder la surprise, ma douce. Il lui sourit tendrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Quelle surprise ?

- Tu n'as écouté que la moitié, n'est ce pas ? Il rit silencieusement et se leva.

Lily, étonnée, se redressa et le regarda fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, dont il sortit un petit coffret noir. Il revint près du lit, et elle se tourna pour être face à lui, qui se trouvait sur le coté du lit.

Il posa un genou à terre, et la regarda.

- Lily, si j'avais su que cela te rendrait si malheureuse, je n'aurais jamais attendu un mois. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et mon plus cher désir est de passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. Il ouvrit l'écrin. Dedans, se trouvait une magnifique bague de fiançailles en or rose, surmontée de trois émeraudes resplendissantes.

- Lily Evans, acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ?

Lily le regardait, totalement ébahie. Puis, se reprenant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse.

- Oui ! hurla-t-elle. Et elle se jeta à son cou, les envoyant valdinguer tout les deux contre le sol dur. Heureusement pour elle, James ne lui en voulait pas, et amortit même de bon cœur sa chute. Tout pour que sa Lily soit dans ses bras. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

-Attends… Mets d'abord la bague, s'il te plait.

Elle se redressa, et il sortit la bague de son étui, avant de la lui passer délicatement au doigt.

-Elle est magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

Et elle s'empara des lèvres de James, l'embrassant comme jamais.

James sentit alors des gouttes tomber sur son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, il sépara leurs lèvres. Lily pleurait. Il se redressa, et la prenant par la taille, il l'assit sur le lit.

- Ma belle ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Si, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, je suis trop heureuse, je pleure de bonheur.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et rigola. Les larmes de Lily se tarirent et elle rigola à son tour.

- Je t'aime, dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Bien. Et si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté ? Tu passes à la salle de bain te faire aussi belle et désirable que tout à l'heure pendant que je m'occupe du repas, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête, heureuse, et se leva. Elle récupéra les bottines qu'elle avait fait voler en se jetant sur le lit. Elle sentit le regard de James sur son corps alors qu'elle se penchait, et prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour les remettre. Elle entendit un grognement, et James sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Il sentait qu'il allait en baver.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se remaquilla, fit disparaitre les traces de larmes d'un sort et se recoiffa. Puis, elle alla rejoindre James dans la cuisine. Les tomates étaient brulées, le riz calciné, et il regardait le tout, dépité.

- Et si nous sortions dîner au restaurant ? proposa-t-elle.

- Hors de question que tu sortes ainsi !

Elle le regarda, amusée.

- Cette tenue montre beaucoup trop de peau nue pour que quiconque d'autre que moi ne puisse voir ma femme dedans. Il était irrévocable, et elle sourit devant sa jalousie, avant de l'embrasser tendrement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait appelé « ma femme ».

- Pas encore, James, pas encore ! et elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Mais je comprends ta réticence, ajouta-t-elle pour le calmer. De plus elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de sortir ainsi. On pourrait peut-être se faire livrer quelque chose ?

Il acquiesça et remplit le bon de commande du petit japonais qu'elle adorait avant de l'envoyer par hibou. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle nettoya la cuisine à l'aide de sa baguette et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle pensait qu'il la rejoindrait, mais elle le vit disparaître dans le couloir. Des craquements lui firent comprendre qu'il venait de réparer la porte de leur chambre. Enfin, il la rejoignit et s'installa à ses cotés. Il se contenta d'abord de la regarder, de détailler son visage, puis il fit glisser son regard sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules, sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

Lily n'osait pas bouger. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et James écarquilla les yeux. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

James ne s'en rendit pas compte, car il fixait tour à tour sa poitrine et ses épaules.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas… Tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ?

Lily éclata de rire devant son air mi-ébahis mi-envieux.

- Ca se pourrait bien… Tu veux vérifier ? La candeur avec laquelle elle lui avait proposé cela mit James dans tous ses états. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se pencha vers elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier quoi que ce soit que le hibou cogna à la fenêtre, leur commande, allégée par un sort, accrochée à ses pattes. De mauvaise grâce, James se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de manger tout de suite.

Il disposa néanmoins les plats sur la table basse du salon et ils s'agenouillèrent face à face avant de commencer leur repas. Ils mangèrent vite tout les deux. Lily parce qu'elle avait faim, James parce qu'il voulait passer à autre chose et que savoir que sa Lily ne portait pas de soutien gorge, et qu'en posant simplement les mains sur sa poitrine, par-dessus le tissus de sa robe, il pourrait sentir sous ses doigts les mamelons durcis de la jeune femme le rendait fou (NDA : Phrase à rallonge bonjour !). Le repas, bien que rapide, fut néanmoins très agréable.

Ils discutèrent de choses anodines, et James la fit rire plus d'une fois en lui racontant les situations de frustrations qu'il avait vécut au cours des dernières semaines. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Puis, elle s'étira comme un chat.

- Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle.

James se leva d'un bond. Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

- Je ne crois pas non, la soirée est loin d'être finie mon amour. Il s'approcha d'elle, et passant un bras musclé autour de sa taille, il l'attira fermement contre lui. Il la regarda intensément quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa furieusement.

- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure ?

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de te faire l'amour comme un sauvage toute la nuit.

Elle mordit sa lèvre de désir. La façon dont il avait dit ça le rendait terriblement sexy.

Il la colla encore plus à lui si c'était possible et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps, se délectant de la peau nue qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts lorsqu'il passait sur de la dentelle. Lily frissonnait sous ses caresses, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous la robe et caressa une de ses fesses. Etonné de ne pas trouver de culotte, il la regarda, interrogateur.

- Soirée sans sous-vêtements ?

- C'est un string, souffla-t-elle, provocante.

Il perdit tout sourire et déglutit. Il remonta sa main et joua quelques instants avec l'élastique, avant de retourner caresser la peau douce de son fessier.

- J'adore, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, la soulevant, il l'emporta dans la chambre. Il s'assit au pied du lit et la positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Il embrassa sa bouche, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou, la naissance de ses seins, tandis qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Quant à elle, trop chamboulée par ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle s'accrochait d'une main à ses épaules, de l'autre à sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir le sillon brûlant que ses baisers laissaient sur sa peau. Folle de désir, elle se mit à onduler son bassin, se frottant contre James qui étouffa un grognement. Ses mains douces se firent plus dures, et ses baisers plus exigeants.

Il posa une de ses mains sur son sein qu'il malaxa doucement avant d'agacer son téton. Lily gémit. Tirant sur le tissu de la robe, il dénuda sa poitrine, qu'il admira d'un regard tel qu'il fit rougir la jeune femme. Elle avait la plus merveilleuse poitrine qu'il ai jamais vue. Ses seins blancs, fermes, aux mamelons roses et tendus étaient un appel à la luxure. Et dire qu'il n'avait pu les toucher pendant un mois.

Il déposa dessus une multitude de baisers. Le balancement du bassin de Lily s'accéléra. Il saisit un des mamelons dans sa bouche et le suçota, le mordilla, l'aspira, faisant endurer à la jeune femme une douce torture. Frénétique, il saisit le bas de la robe et la fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tache et perdit l'équilibre, mais James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

Se levant, Lily toujours dans ses bras, il la fit basculer sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses bottines et remonta ses jambes en embrassant et en caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Arrivé aux genoux, il lui écarta fermement les jambes, et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, doucement, tendrement, jusqu'en haut. Lily gémissait et ondulait son bassin, dans l'espoir qu'il soulagerait le feu qui embrasait son sexe. Mais il releva la tête et reprit son ascension de baisers juste au dessus du string qu'elle portait et qui ne cachait rien du tout. Frustrée, elle laissa échapper une longue plainte de désir.

- James… S'il te plait… implora-t-elle.

- Pas tout de suite ma Lily, pas tout de suite. Cette nuit je vais te faire hurler de plaisir comme jamais.

Et, se redressant sur ses coudes, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue, enserrant la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras, se collant à lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser fiévreux avant qu'il ne se saisisse de ses poignets et se défasse de son étreinte.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement déçu. Gardant ses poignets dans une de ses mains, il les plaqua au dessus de sa tête et recommença à la couvrir de baisers. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, et réussit à se libérer. Se jetant sur lui, elle inversa leurs positions et, assise sur son sexe durcit de désir, elle frotta langoureusement leurs deux bassins. James se releva sur ses coudes pour mieux la voir, et elle en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise. Le dernier bouton fut récalcitrant, et, impatiente, elle tira d'un coup sec sur les deux pans de la chemise, le faisant sauter sans plus de cérémonie.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et se penchant sur le torse du jeune homme, elle le parsema de baisers, de coups de langues et de douces morsures. A son tour, elle vint taquiner ses tétons, puis remonta vers son cou, avant de s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille. Tournant la tête, James l'embrassa fougueusement et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui, une main plaquée sur sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser.

Il laissa courir ses mains sur son corps tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il caressa ses fesses, joua avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et inversa d'un coup de rein leurs position. Se décalant sur le coté, appuyé sur son coude, il continua l'exploration de la jeune femme d'une seule main. Elle le laissa faire, se contentant de prolonger leur baiser d'une pression de sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme.

James fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre provoquant chez Lily des frissons de plaisir. Il arriva bien vite à son bassin. Il caressa doucement le pubis de la jeune femme avant de passer sa main sous son string et d'exercer de légère pressions sur le sexe chaud et humide de Lily.

De plaisir, elle mordit les lèvres de James, ce qui excita encore plus le jeune homme. Il adorait quand elle devenait bestiale. Lily ondulait du bassin pour approfondir le contact avec les doigts de James, et, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses lèvres maintenant libérées de celles de Lily, il se pencha et déposa une myriade de baiser sur son cou, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, qu'il recommença à lécher et à mordiller.

-Oh James, je t'en prie… gémit Lily, perdue dans un brouillard de plaisir.

Il fit descendre encore un peu plus sa main, avant de glisser un doigt dans son intimité. L'étroitesse et la chaleur qu'il sentit sur son doigt lui fit échapper un grognement. Il rêvait de plonger son sexe au plus profond de sa bien aimée, de s'enfouir dans sa douce chaleur et de la faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

La respiration de Lily, déjà bien laborieuse s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle sentit James glisser un doigt en elle, avant de reprendre plus vite et plus saccadée encore lorsqu'il entama de tendre vas et viens tout en continuant de caresser du pouce son clitoris. Bientôt, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un longue plainte et que son corps se cambre, avant de retomber.

De légers soubresauts l'agitèrent, et lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il sut qu'elle venait de profiter pleinement de l'orgasme qu'il lui avait donné, et il retira ses doigts. Il la regarda se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était belle. Les cheveux en désordre, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges, elle était l'image même qu'il avait du désir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Tu devrais me demander en mariage plus souvent, souffla-t-elle.

-Et ce n'est pas finit, tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se relever, et, à genoux sur le lit, il fit glisser le string devenue inutile de la jeune femme, et se débarrassa de sa chemise.

Il allait défaire sa ceinture lorsqu'elle se redressa à son tour et s'assit sur ses talons. Écartant ses mains, elle défit elle-même la boucle, le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon qu'elle fit doucement glisser le long des cuisses fermes du jeune homme. L'attention qu'elle portait à la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de James exacerba son désir. Elle posa ses mains sur les flancs du jeune homme qui frissonna, avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'au boxer noir qu'il portait. Là, elle releva la tête et le regarda, pleinement consciente du pouvoir et de l'autorité qu'il avait sur elle. Et cela l'excita. Bien qu'il ne la forçait à rien, elle lui était soumise, ne serait-ce que par les positions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient actuellement. Elle admira son corps superbement bâtit, fière de lui appartenir tout comme il lui appartenait.

Puis, elle l'embrassa juste en dessous du nombril avant de laisser glisser sa langue jusqu'à l'élastique du sous vêtement sur lequel elle tira délicatement et qui alla rejoindre son jean. Elle saisit doucement le sexe chaud et tendu de James et entama de lents va et viens, s'émerveillant d'une peau aussi douce sur un membre aussi dur. Il reflétait à merveille la puissance qui se dégageait de James, et elle voulait cette puissance. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle voulait que James lui fasse l'amour et la possède totalement, sans retenue aucune.

Elle l'entendit gémir et releva la tête. Il avait fermé les yeux sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait la jeune femme. Arrêtant les vas et viens, elle se rapprocha et souffla sur l'extrémité de son sexe, avant d'y poser sa langue. Joueuse, elle donna plusieurs coups de langue qui firent grogner James, avant de le prendre en bouche, provoquant un long gémissement rauque. Elle reprit ses vas et viens, avec la bouche cette fois, aspirant, mordillant le sexe de James entièrement offert à ses caprices. James posa une main sur ses cheveux avant de serrer le poing écartant ainsi gentiment mais fermement sa bouche de son sexe.

-Assez Lily, j'ai envie de toi, je ne supporterais pas encore très longtemps de ne pas être en toi.

Docile, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

-Viens en moi James, prends moi… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ce simple murmure le rendit fou. S'évertuant à se calmer pour ne pas la prendre là, sur le champ, comme elle le lui demandait, avec son pantalon encore sur ses cuisses, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur le lit avec lui avant de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Il lui écarta les jambes, et, se positionnant sur elle, il plaça son sexe a l'entrée du sien.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, que déjà, il plongeait en elle. Le souffle de Lily resta bloqué dans sa gorge et elle se cambra. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en elle. Collant leurs deux corps, il entama de longs et profonds vas et viens, l'emplissant totalement avant de s'éloigner. Il sentit le bassin de Lily se mettre à onduler, signe que la jeune femme s'impatientait. Il accéléra alors la cadence, les gémissements plaintifs de Lily l'enhardissant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et elle laissa échapper son premier cri. S'accrochant à son cou, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, tentant d'étouffer ceux qui suivirent.

Une vague de plaisir puissante déferla en elle, et elle mordit l'épaule de James. Il laissa échapper un grognement et continua à la pénétrer de toute sa puissance. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, et il sentit ses ongles s'accrocher à sa peau. S'il eu mal, il ne le sentit pas. Il ralentit alors la cadence. Il voulait profiter de ce moment où il la possédait entièrement. Il voulait pouvoir faire durer le plaisir encore longtemps.

Mais Lily n'était pas de son avis. Il l'avait emmené trop loin sur le chemin de la jouissance pour qu'elle puisse patienter. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse jouir, qu'il lui donne un orgasme comme jamais elle n'en aurait eu.

-Encore James, encore… supplia-t-elle à son oreille, d'une voix qui l'électrisa.

Il accentua alors de nouveau ses coups de rein, la faisant crier à chaque poussée. Un instant il eu peur de lui faire mal, mais les cris qu'elle poussait étaient loin d'être causés par la douleur. Lui-même sentait le plaisir suprême approcher de plus en plus. Soudain, il sentit Lily se tendre sous lui. Sa respiration se bloqua, elle écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Puis, son corps entier fut prit de spasmes violents, elle cria, et il sentit son sexe se contracter autour du sien, si puissamment, que, dans un ultime coup de reins, il s'effondra sur elle, en proie lui aussi à la jouissance.

Ils restèrent ainsi, le souffle erratique, sans bouger, un long moment, se remettant de leurs émotions. Lily l'embrassa alors tendrement dans le cou, et il releva la tête pour échanger avec elle un long baiser.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il roula sur le coté, la libérant de son poids, et ils fixèrent le plafond, silencieux.

-Dis, James ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me demander en mariage plus souvent ?

**THE END **

**Je me suis fait complètement embarquer par l'histoire et par mon envie de faire quelque chose de cohérent (pour une fois). A la base, devait pas y avoir de japonais (très important le japonais), de crise de larme et de demande en mariage, ni même de discussion psychosociologique avec la vendeuse au début (en gros juste du sexe… oui) ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ****:)**

**Liberty**


End file.
